Conventional hanger clips comprise a pair of pivotally biased clip jaws that are movable from a closed position, for the securement of a garment therebetween, to an open position for the release of such garment from such jaws or for the initial positioning of such garment between such jaws. Each clip jaw may be further provided with a rubber-like grip pad that is usually adhered to the inner surface of such jaw. Such grip pads are known to enhance the grip upon clothing items retained therebetween.
In certain situations, particularly with lightweight clothing and garments manufactured from a silk or satin type material, the grip pads may be insufficient or ineffective in maintaining the clothing secured between clip jaws. Such clothing may, for example, slip from between the clip jaws and grip pads under the mere force of gravity. In other cases, the slightest tug upon the garment might cause it to fall. In stores where clothing items are presented on racks and the like, the constant movement of such garments along the rack guides and the constant grasping of such garments for purposes of temporarily separating and selective viewing from the rack (without actually removing the garment from the rack) can cause ineffectively gripped clothing items to cascade off their hangers. This unfortunately leads to undesirable contact of the clothing items with the ground, repeated bending motions for the retrieval of such clothing items and repeated finger compressions for their eventual reattachment to the hanger clips. More importantly, however, such distractions can seriously detract from one's shopping experience, resulting in frustrated expectations and hopes unrealized.
Accordingly, a need exists for a garment clip that can reliably secure any type of garment without regard to the type or weight of material. A further need exists for a garment clip that prevents removal of secured garments under the influence of a downward force.